Ashuraman
Ashuraman (アシュラマン) is a fictional character who made several appearances during the superhuman wrestling manga Kinnikuman. He had six arms and three interchangeable faces. He was also a prince from the Demon Realm. He is named after the Buddhist warlike deities, the Asura (阿修羅 Ashura). About *Classification: Akuma Choujin→ Seigi Choujin→ Akuma Choujin *Homeland: Demon Realm *Age: 24, 25 (Dream Tag), 26 (Throne Arc), 60 (Nisei) *Height: 203 cm *Weight: 200 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 10,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Hell's Tornado, Ashura Buster, Ashura Piledriver *Tag Teams: Stray Devil Choujin Combo (Sunshine) *Trainer: Samson Teacher *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 169 Voice Actors *Daisuke Gouri in Kinnikuman *Ken Yamaguchi in Scramble for the Throne Techniques ; : Ashuraman holds all six of his arms up to one side and then throws them down to the other, sending a small tornado towards his opponent. ; : Ashuraman performs a standard Kinniku Buster but uses his extra arms to also grab the opponent's arms and thighs, creating a tighter hold. :*' ' :: Instead of doing a standard Kinniku Buster hold, Ashuraman grabs his opponent's arms and legs and then uses his third pair of hands to hold their head on top of the spike on his head. :*' ' :: Based on Scarface's Ultimate Scar Buster. While performing a regular Ashura Buster, Ashuraman grabs the opponent's neck with his legs. ; :Ashuraman throws the enemy in the air, then he jumps in the air then stands on the enemy's feet with his knees and smashes the enemy into the mat. ; : Ashuraman's power-up technique. ; : Ashuraman jumps onto the ropes and launches his body horizontally at his opponent. ; : A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. ; : A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. Ashuraman entwines all three arms on one side into one giant arm and performs a powerful lariat on his opponent. ; : A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. ; : ;Ashuraman's Bear Hug : Story Golden Mask Arc Ashuraman originally said to be a monster form of a spider, with his six arms and three faces consisting of laughter, cold heartlessness, and anger. initially appeared as one of the Six Devil Knights, Akuma Choujin who stole the sacred Golden Mask of the Kinniku Clan. He first fought Terryman in the Five Story Ring battles inside Warsman's unconscious body. In this fight he introduced a new version of the Kinniku Buster: the Ashura Buster. If Terry were to have gone through even one Ashura Buster, his body would've been pulled apart. Luckily, Kinnikuman jumped into the ring and cushioned the blow. Terry then broke off Ashuraman's top two arms, causing his own arms to be on the verge of falling off. It is here that Ashuraman reveals his ability to regenerate his arms by stealing the arms of others. As soon as Terry's arms fell off, they appeared on Ashuraman. He tried a second Ashura Buster on Terry, but Geronimo's tomahawks (protruding through the ring above for Terry to grab) and Buffaloman's arms (which suddenly appeared on Terry) put a stop to it. The fight eventually went out of the ring and, after Terry restarted Warsman's heart, they scramble to make it back to the ring before being counted out. With his last ounce of strength, Terry used Buffaloman's arms to stop Ashuraman from reentering the ring, causing the match to end in a double count-out. Having been the sole survivor for the Six Demon Knights team, Ashuraman then faces Kinnikuman in a one on one match as Akuma Shogun and Buffaloman sit ring side. Ashuraman eventually loses the match to Kinnikuman, and then is commanded by Akuma Shogun to commit suicide, Ashuraman decapitates his own head with a sword and then headless runs towards Akuma Shogun and merges himself. (more to come) Dream Choujin Tag Arc Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Ashuraman appeared again, reformed, as a member of Kinnikuman Soldier's team during the survivor series to determine the new ruler of planet Kinniku. Kinnikuman Nisei Career Information ;Profile *Family: Shiva (son, deceased), Ivonne (wife, deceased), Unnamed parents *Laugh: *Blood Type: A *Submitted by: Yoshida of Hyōgo and Nakata of Ishikawa *Theme Song: " " by GAKURO (feat. Daisuke Gouri as Ashuraman) ;Championships *Choujin Lumberjack Champion *Zangyaku Choujin Heavyweight *Akuma Choujin Carnival Champion ('79) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (9th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (5th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (10th Place) ;Titles *One of the Six Devil Knights *Choujin Blood Brigade - Second Guard *Demon Seed No. 6 ;Nicknames *Demon Realm Prince *Shooting Machine *Mimicry Fiend *Legendary Strongest Akuma Choujin ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *Δ Terryman (Double Ringout) *X Kinnikuman (Incomplete Kinniku Driver) *Δ Satan Cross (double KO) *O Shiva (Ultimate Ashura Buster) *X Kinniku Mantarou (Muscle G) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Stray Devil Choujin Combo (Sunshine) *O Big Bombers (Hell's Combination) *O New Machineguns (Forfeit) *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) : The Demolitions (Voltman) *O B Evolutions (Hell's Combination Ω (Omega)) Reincarnations More recently a similar character named Fourtress called Ashura in the Japanese version has emerged in the popular Bakugan tv show and toy line. Category:Kinnikuman characters ja:アシュラマン